In recent years, flow cytometry has seen advances resulting in desktop-sized flow cytometers. These technological advances have also led to flow cytometers becoming more affordable. With this trend, more laboratories and clinical environments can afford to devote the effort and expense to operate one or multiple flow cytometers, enabling more experiments to be conducted and generating more flow cytometry data. Typically, only those using a particular flow cytometer or those in the same facility are able to use data generated by that flow cytometer. Furthermore, even if data from multiple flow cytometers is to be shared, there are problems with interoperability and comparability of data between flow cytometers. Collaboration and use of multiple flow cytometers is problematic in that the calibration of a single conventional flow cytometer is required prior to performing a particular experiment and involves numerous parameters tailored to that particular experiment. Thus, there is a need in the flow cytometer field to create a new and useful system and method for creating a flow cytometer network. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.